Scar's Daughter
by Beanacre0
Summary: Before Nala left she gave birth to Scar's cub as did the rest of the pride. She has a daughter, but can she bring herself to leave her daughter to go find help.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Scar padded towards the pride. It was late and he was alone. Mufasa hadn't returned from his walk with Zazu and Sarabi was getting worried. Sarabi looked up at him as he approched. "Scar, have you seen Simba and Mufasa?" She asked, her eyes shining with worry. Scar bowed his head and asked if he could talk to Sarabi alone. Nala watched as the lion led her queen into a cave. She watched as they talked. Suddenly Sarabi burst into tears and ran from the cave. Nala's mother, Sarafina, had seen the conversation too. "Stay here Nala, don't move." She said softly. Then she turned to a darkish lioness next to her. "Can you watch Nala for me please?" She asked. The lioness, called Raska, nodded and picked Nala up in her jaws. Sarafina thanked her and ran after Sarabi. Raska's own daughter, Lina, was playing nearby. "Hey Lina. Wanna play?" Nala giggled. Lina's sparkling grey eyes glittered and she dived at Nala. Nala narrowed her eyes and dodged at the last minute. Lina landed head first in the mud. "Lina! I just gave you a bath. I'll have to give you another one now!" Raska snapped. "Aww mum!" Lina moaned. Raska scowled at her. "Look at your coat." She growled. Lina looked at her dark red coat. It was covered in mud. Nala snorted as she tried to keep her self from bursting out with laughter. She looked from Lina to Raska. Raska had the same colour coat as her daughter. Raska's brown eyes turned and fixed on Nala. "You're next." She said sturnly. Nala gave a gasp of horror and it was Lina's turn to laugh. Nala stuck her tongue out at her. Lina scowled and went to charge at Nala. She fell short as her mother had put her paw on Lina's tail. Lina sighed as her mother picked her up and placed Lina in her paws. Nala smiled to herself. It had been a good day and she couldn't wait to see Simba.

_Simba's dead!_ Nala thought. _It has to be a mistake. I only saw him this morning._ Tears were spilling down her tiny face. Here she was, being told her best friend was dead. She gazed around at the rest of the pride. Even Lina, who was usually loud and excitable, was quiet and sad. _It just can't be true._ She thought again. _It has to be some kind of sick joke!_ Nala knew in her heart that it wasn't. Scar was stood on a rock telling them that the king and prince had died in an accident. Now he was talking about being king and something else, but Nala wasn't listening. Suddenly out of the gloom hyenas started appearing. Nala shrank back in her mother's paws. Sarabi, Sarafina, Raska and the rest of the pride all gasped and crouched low, defending cubs and growling at the unwelcome visitors.

"A new era has begun. My ERA! The Hyenas will live with us and you will hunt for them." Scar yelled. Sarabi, who was still greiving, growled louder. "We will NOT hunt for these mutts! We need to feed ourselves to be able to survive!" She argued. Scar roared. The cubs all shrank back and the lionesses stopped growling. Sarabi flinched, but stood her ground. Nala looked at the powerful queen and then up at the new king. His peircing green eyes made her shudder. He was so cruel. Sarabi glared at him but gave up her fight. "However some of you agree with me." He shouted. With that half the pride stepped forward, bowing to Scar. Nala gasped. Among them was Hara, her aunt, and her cousin, Leo. Scar nodded and they stepped back. Sarafina growled at her sister. Hara ducked her head as she caught her sister's eye. "Now I present your new queen!" Scar cried. He stood to one side and Zira, Hara's best friend, stepped forward. Sarabi growled. "I'm queen!" She hissed. "Not anymore." Scar roared. Sarabi glared at him, but stepped back beside Sarafina. "Now as my first duty as king…" Scar continued. "I will kill all young males under one." He walked down towards the pride. "Line up!" He shouted. Nala flinched and she and her mother lined up. Hara was sat next to them, her paw wrapped protectivly around Leo. Scar began to walk down the line. He stopped when he reached Nala. "My, my, my. What a pretty young lioness. She looks a lot like her mother." Sarafina growled softly at him. Scar glared at her and she stopped. He reached out a paw and touched Nala on the head. Nala shook in fright. She glanced up into Scar's eyes. She gasped. All that she saw in his eyes was coldness. There was no warmth, no love, nothing. Scar removed his paw and moved onto Hara. "Ahh, a male." Scar hissed. "Please Sire, spare my son!" Hara begged. "No male shall be spared. Not even a son of one of my supporters." Scar said coldly. Hara began to cry. Sarafina nuzzled her and Hara burried her face in her sister's fur. Leo squealed and looked at his mother. "Mama, help me, please. MAMA!" He wailed. Nala shook her head, her face full of shock, terror and greif. She was losing her cousin. Scar bent down. A few minutes later, Leo's body hit the ground with a thud. The reign of Scar had begun.


	2. Chapter 1 Scar's Queen

**Chapter One**

**Scar's Queen**

Months passed and a young pregnant female padded into a cave. She walked over to another lioness who looked like her and was also pregnant. "Hello Mother." She sighed. "You've been working hard, Nala, sit down with me." Sarafina smiled. Nala yawned and sat down next to her mother. "So how was the 'queen'?" Sarafina asked, looking over at Sarabi, who was cleaning her own small cub. "Zira's fine. She's getting very near to her due date. Poor little mite. Stuck with Scar as his father." Nala shuddered. "Don't forget that Scar is also your own cub's father." Sarafina reminded Nala. Nala nodded. "I know, and yours as well. But at least our cubs won't have to be with him every second." She replied. "That is true." Sarafina agreed. Sarabi got up and joined the two lionesses. "Hello Nala, Saffy." She smiled at them. Sarabi put down her son. "Sarabi." Nala said, nodding at her old queen. "How is little Bandit?" She asked. "He's fine. I just wish that he wasn't Scar's. But I love him still." Sarabi sighed. She smiled as her 4 day old son pawed at her tail. Bandit's fur was the same as Scar's and his nose was black, but his eyes and tail colour was the same as Sarabi's. He looked a bit like Simba. Nala looked at the small cub and began to think of her friend. It seemed so long ago that he had been playing with her in the savannah and getting her into trouble. Now he was gone, Mufasa with him. It wasn't fair. They had been so close, they shared everything together. Now they would never do that again. "Nala. NALA!" Sarafina yelled. Nala snapped back. "Yes?" She asked. "Mist is here." Sarafina told her daughter. Nala looked round and came face to face with a grey lioness with brown eyes. "Oh Mist, hi." Nala smiled. Mist smiled at her. "Zira needs us, again." She said, rolling her eyes. Nala giggled and got to her feet. "Why? Whats going on?" She asked. "Zira's gone into labour." Mist sighed. "Again. She said this last time. It was indigestion, remember?" Nala sighed. Mist nodded. "But this time it's the real thing, her waters have broken and everything." Mist protested. Nala gasped and leapt to her feet. "Lets go. Sorry mother, Sarabi, but I have to go. I've got to supervise the birth of Scar's brat." Nala smiled. Sarafina looked at her daughter with pride. "Don't say it's a brat. That's not fair. It's not the cub's fault his dad is an utter creep." Sarabi scowled. "I know, I know. Look, I have to go. See you later." Nala yelled running off after Mist.

A few momments later and they arrived at the main cave. A few other lionesses were already there. Some were Scar's loyal followers, others were midwife lionesses. Followers and Midwifes alike all tried to calm Zira, whom was roaring and swiping at everyone. Nala approched a dark red lioness. "Hi Lina, how far long is she?" She asked. "Not very far along. It's gonna be a long day, for all of us." Lina answered. Nala sighed. "Well I know what I'm going to be doing for the rest of the day then." Mist walked over to them. "Well?" she asked. "We're going to be here all day." Nala replied. Mist moaned and led down. "I was meant to meet Boyta later." She muttered. Nala gasped and led down next to her. "Who's Boyta?" she asked. "He's a male that I know. His mother managed to sneak away from here when Scar was about to kill the males. They live on the border. The cub I'm carrying isn't Scar's. It's Boyta's." Mist explained. "Whats he like?" Lina asked, lying down and joining the conversation. "He's so kind. He's got a black mane with some ginger in it and he's brown with green eyes, a bit like Scar's eyes. But he's nothing like Scar." Mist sighed, thinking about Boyta. An elderly lioness walked over. "Are you three going to help or not?" She asked, curtly. Nala, Lina and Mist all exchanged looks and got up to help. They walked over. Now Zira was very close to having her cubs and it suddenly looked like they would leave very soon.

It seemed like years had passed before Zira finally had her cubs. There were three. Two girls and a boy. Nala knew that only the boy would be shown to the kingdom as he was the son of the king. The girls would be ignored, unless Scar said so. Nala bowed to Zira and went to leave with her two friends. "Wait! Nala, go tell Scar of the birth of his cubs." Zira demanded. "Why me?" Nala asked. "You are the last person in the cave." Zira said, as if it was obvious. Nala looked around her. Mist and Lina were at the cave enterance but she was in the cave. "NOW!" Roared Zira. Nala bowed again and ran from the cave. Lina and Mist followed her. They reached a huge tree round the back of Pride Rock. Sat underneath it was Scar. "Scar, your Queen has had three cubs." Nala said, bowing to Scar. Scar sat up a bit. "Boys or Girls?" He demanded. "Two girls and a boy, my king." Nala told him. Scar nodded and ran past the three lionesses. "Come on, lets go." Nala sighed. It had been a long day.


	3. Chapter 2 Nala's Sister

**Chapter 2**

**Nala's Sister**

A week later and the conditions in the pridelands worsened. And yet more cubs were born into the barren landscape. Including Lina's daughters, Milly and Roxie and Mist's sons, Misan, Spot and Boyta jnr. Sarafina and Nala were led under one of the few remaining blooming trees. Lina and Mist were with them, both with their cubs. Mist was busy cleaning Misan while Boyta and Spot pawed at a small lizard close to them. Lina was suckling Roxie and was cleaning Milly. Sarafina watched them bathing their cubs. "Aww, look at the little angels. Aren't they cute." She sighed. Suddenly Sarafina grimaced. "Mother, are you ok?" Nala asked, studying her mother carefully. "Yes, the cub is just moving about a lot." Sarafina smiled. Nala frowned and looked at her mother's face. "Really! I'm fine." Sarafina insisted. "Ok then, but just be careful." Nala said, eyeing her mother. Sarafina rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you'd think that I was YOUR daughter." She joked. Nala smiled and looked at her paws. A gasp beside her made her look up. "Mother?" She asked. "Ok, I'm not fine. I think the cub is on it's way." Sarafina admitted. She groaned and grunted. The tip of her claws could be seen under her fur as the pain ripped through her. Nala took action immediately. "Lina check my mother's progress, Mist look after the cubs. I'll confort her." Nala yelled above her mother's cries. Lina nodded and walked around behind Sarafina. "No sign of a cub yet!" She told Nala. "The waters have broken though. She's definatly in labour." Nala nodded and turned to her mother. Mist gathered her own cubs and then pulled Milly and Roxie towards her. "Come on mother, breath deeply." Nala told Sarafina. "This isn't my first cub you know!" Sarafina panted. Nala smiled and nuzzled her mother. "It'll be over soon, mother." She murmured to Sarafina.

Time passed and Sarafina gave birth very fast to two cubs. The eldest was a female with the same coat as her mother and the youngest was a male with the same coat as Scar. Sarafina didn't get to touch her son. Nala, Lina and Mist had whisked him away. Nala broke away from the small group, her face full of sadness. "Mother. It's the male. He's stillborn." She sighed. Sarafina closed her eyes with grief. The small female mewed and pawed at her nose. Sarafina opened her eyes and nuzzled her cub. "Thank you for telling me, Nala. I can't dwell on his death, my daughter needs me." She said, her voice strong and determined. Nala smiled. "So what's her name?" She asked. Sarafina looked up at Nala and then down at her cub. "I'll call her Acacia." Sarafina smiled. Nala bent down to Acacia's level. "Hello little one, I'm your big sister. I'm Nala." She cooed. Acacia mewled and pawed Nala's nose. Nala giggled and nuzzled her sister. Acacia yawned and began to cry. Sarafina moved her cub to her teats and sighed happily. Acacia sniffed around and soon was latched onto her mother's teat. Lina padded over to Milly and Roxie. "I'd better feed these two." She purred. She picked up Milly and placed her at her teat. Milly purred and latched on. Lina smiled and picked up Roxie. Roxie wriggled and pawed at the other lionesses. The lionesses giggled and Mist picked up her three sons. It was not long before all six cubs were busily suckling. Nala smiled at them. The cub inside her moved and Nala gasped. She sighed and began to purr. "Soon I'll be able to hold you." She murmured to the cub. Sarafina looked up. "Pardon dear?" She asked. Nala shook her head. "Don't worry. I was just talking to my…self." Nala smiled. "You were talking to your cub, weren't you?" Sarafina said, knowingly. Nala nodded. "Don't worry. I used to do that to Acacia and you." Sarafina told her.

The day was coming to an end and the four lionesses had to depart. Mist stretched and got to her feet. "I'm going to meet Boyta tonight, so I've got to go." She sighed. Mist bent down and picked her three sons up by the nape on their neck. "Bye!" She called as she loped off. Lina yawned. "I've got to go as well. These two need their sleep." She smiled, picking up Milly and Roxie. She began to walk off. "Bye Nala, Sarafina. Oh, and congratulations Sarafina." She said, looking back over her shoulder. Sarafina nodded and looked down at Acacia. Her big green eyes were drooping and the small cub was almost asleep. "Nala, I'm going as well. Are you coming?" Sarafina asked. Nala shook her head. "No I'm going to go for a drink." Nala answered. Sarafina smiled at her. "Ok, goodnight." She purred. "Night, mother." Nala sighed. As her mother walked away, Nala smiled to herself. Today she woke up without a sister and today she would go to sleep with a sister. The cutest little sister ever!

4


	4. Chapter 4 Nuka's Presented

**Chapter 3**

**Nuka is Presented**

Scar stood up top the promenade and roared. Half the pride, the half that despised Scar, was sleeping in a new cave away from the main chamber. Nala's beautiful teal eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times and got to her feet. She padded over to the entrance to the cave. It had been arranged the day before that when Scar roared, Nala, Sarabi and some other lionesses would go and tell the animals to go to pride rock, or what was left of the animals. Sarabi joined Nala. Nala turned to face the former queen. "Your highness, where is Bandit?" She asked, bowing. Sarabi smiled. "No need for that. I am not queen anymore. Bandit is with your mother." Sarabi sighed. Nala smiled at her former queen.

The cool wind whipped around Nala's flanks as she loped towards Rafiki's boa bob tree. Nala trotted over and looked around her. The others were off telling the remaining animals to go to pride rock for Nuka's presentation. She circled the old tree and stared up at. With a grunt, Nala pulled herself up the tree's trunk and into Rafiki's domain. She peered around for any sign of the aging Baboon. A picture caught her eye. Curiously, she padded over. A picture of a young cub looked up at her. Nala frowned as she saw the hand print that had smudged the image. She gasped as realization hit her. "Simba." She breathed. "What are you doing here?" Rafiki asked upon seeing the heavily pregnant young lioness. "I'm sorry, but Scar wishes you to come to pride rock. It's time for the 'royal heir' to be presented." Nala told him sadly. Rafiki nodded. Nala ran off as Rafiki began to gather his gourds and christening things.

Rafiki climbed the rocks that led to the main cave. He eyed the Hyenas that lined the path. Near the top, there were three that he knew so well. He had delivered the female from her kind mother and the young pup had brought her friends to meet him. However, that was before Khan. Khan was a huge male Hyena that had got the clan banished to the outlands in the first place. He had been Shenzi's first sweetheart and had taught the clan to hate lions. Shenzi's mother died shortly after and she blamed it on Mufasa. Rafiki looked away in disappointment. Shenzi looked at him, wanting him to be proud of her. Banzi looked at her. Shenzi blew her fringe out of her eyes and glared at Rafiki. The elderly baboon sighed and continued his ascent. He reached the cave where Zira sat with Scar. In her paws led three cubs. Rafiki smiled at the small cubs. "Which one shall I present first?" He asked. Scar growled. "Only my son will be presented." He snapped. The two girls smiled at him as he lent down. He picked up the son, who giggled and pawed at his nose. "What is his name?" He asked Zira. "His name is Nuka." She hissed. Rafiki bowed and put the young cub on his shoulder. He remembered doing this for Simba. He looked to the sky and thought of his friend and the cheeky young cub he knew so well. Fate had been cruel, but he knew that worse times were ahead. He walked towards the edge, Scar close behind him. He looked back and saw Zira push her two daughters away to someone else and follow. It seemed she only had eyes for her son. Rafiki thrust Nuka into the air and listened as the harsh wind blew around him and the hyenas cheered.

Back on the ground, Nala was glaring up at Scar. She could tell the daughters were there, being ignored. She sighed and looked away. "The proclaiming of a false prince." She said to Lina and Mist. Mist nodded. "To think, those two girls won't even be acknowledged as the princess'. It makes me sick." Mist growled. Lina looked down at her two daughters. "I could never ignore my own child." She told them. Nala agreed. I will never abandon my cub. Even if Scar is it's father and even if it is weak." Nala licked her paw and then returned her gaze to the event taking place before her and the pride. Rafiki lowered the cub and placed some gourd juice on the young cub's forehead. The lionesses in the cave behind cheered. Nala snarled and turned away. "I wish Simba was here." She hissed. Sarabi looked at her with sad eyes. "What did you say?" She asked. Nala sighed. Sarabi was still grieving and hated hearing her son or mates name. "I saw a picture of him in Rafiki's tree. It's smudged now, but it's still there." Nala told her queen. Sarabi looked down at her son. "I miss them." She said, her voice wavering as she tried not to cry. "I know, we all do." Nala sighed.

Rafiki walked down towards Nala and the other lionesses that refused Scar. He saw Sarabi with her son and Nala cuddling her. Tears were running down her cheeks. Rafiki walked over. "Sarabi, how are you?" He asked. Sarabi looked up. "I'm ok. Just remembering by little boy." She sighed. Rafiki pulled the ex-queen into a hug. "He lives on in Bandit." He whispered.

4


End file.
